Being Inhuman
by Blue VanLocke
Summary: She is a Homunculus. Like the others she created by a human as an imperfect copy of a real human. So that she doesn't like humans, she hate them and she definitely wants to take revenge all of them. But as the ties that make her inhuman weakens, she will start to has questions in her mind about her name that she chose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction. Since it is a **fanfiction**, I don't see a reason to explain I don't owe **Fullmetal Alchemist**. S'amuser!

**Being Inhuman**

**Chapter 1**

_The__ Name of the Soulless_

I did't know my name. That was normal. Can think about it later.

But I could't think.

Of course, I knew somethings. I knew I saw somethings, heard somethings and tasted somethings. Just I could't understand them.

Naturally, I could feel pain. Actually, only things that I could sense was cold, hard surfaces and an extreme pain.

Then I should had eat somethings. And than, I started to think and feel again. But not remember.

I waked in a room. I was lying in a sizeable bed. In a large bedroom that have a big bed and some chairs around it, but nothing else. But it can still said, it's a part of big mansion. There are large windows and the room was luminating with mild sunshine.

It was looks like a good place to rest. There was no pain. And tranquill.

Than I noticed a man beside me. He was resting in his head on his hand against the edge of the bed. I'm saying a "he" because I think he's male. But I could't be sure. He was very muscular, but also thin. His outfit was simply, a vest that covers his neck but not his abdomen, short thighs and fingerless gloves, all in the same shade of deep purple. His greenish hair was reaching his waist in spikes and some of it was slightly obscuring his violet coloured eyes over his hadband.

I tried to speak, but when he became aware of it, a smirk appeared on his face and he seems too excited to see me awakened.

"Hey, you're alive. I was thinking that you couldn't survive this night. Ah, how I'm stupid!" He striked his head with his open hand. "You'll survive in any condition. So tell me," he suddenly asked, while leaning on me, almost too close that our faces can contack. "How's your memories?"I tried to think about it but when I did, a sting of pain run through my head.

I clenched my teeth so I won't shriek. Great. When I was thinking the aches have I open my eyes, I see the spiky haired guy was still leaning over me. But this time with worry, not curiousity. "I-I'm sorry, I should't think about … Are you okay?"

"Don't get concernet, I am fine." It was a lie, but pain was really decreasing. I tried to get up on my feet, however, I was useless. I sat in the bed with a relaxed position. "I have a few questions," I said to the guy "can you answer _them_?"

He nodded, just before he adds: "Excuding the questions about your past."

A avalanche of questions rush through my head so, I need to choose a handful: "Who are you, where am I, why I'm here and of course, (dimly the most important one) WHO AM I?"

He seems look as if he's confused, but he calm down quickly and smirk. "Well, my name was Envy, you're in the Deep Forest of Dublith, you're here for my mother's sake and I don't know the whole story of yours so I can't say I'm able to acknowledge your _individuality_."

Now, I was the one who's confused, but it was definitely isn't a "pre-smirk". "So, … why your name was Envy, where was Deep Forest, who was your mother and how can I learn _my_ identity?" Envy sighed. "You have so many questions but actually, we don't possess enought time to play questions and answers. I _have to_ meet you with my family. Therefore, I need to know your situation and invite them, or say them to wait."

I was still wondering how he can pass from compassionate to thoughless, but as I want to meet with his family, I said if he could call for them (I'm still too weak to stand up). He smirked, than rushed to the door and yell: "Gluttony, can you look after her for a few minutes, so I can call on the others?" The he sprinted to the corridor.

Well, so were I a _she_? I was thinking like this but, it was nice to know it in no doubt. Now lefts only my whole life, if there was , _Gluttony_?

As can understand by his name, Gluttony was a bald headed, short, overweight man with a brown skin, a big nose, a large mouth and blank eyes. Okay, just the overweight , the obese one. Okay, okay, he's a chubby plump of fat. But he was cute. He must be older than me (even if I don't have a idea which age I am) but he had an innocent, happy smile on his face. He was wearing a black armless shirt, black slacks and black wristbands. He walked and sat on a chair in front of me. I tried to start a conservation." Consequently, your designation is Gluttony, if I'm not misunderstood it."

Gluttony blinked expressionlessly, than grinned (when he do that, his mouth was probably become bigger than my head) and agreed with me with a answer that seems pre-practised: "I'm Gluttony."

Oh, my, this man should be extremely tiresome or creepy, but I found him friendly. I make a conservation with him. With subjects like how old are you, who's Envy or which lunatic calls his child as Gluttony. He may looks like it, but Gluttony didn't recap me a dull one. He was more like childish and don't get along with words. It was a nice talk.

Then, the door of the room opened. Observed with my suprised stare, three person entered the room. First comer was Envy, obviously. He was carrying two packages under his arms. He smirked when he saw me.

Then, was a tall woman with long, wavy, black hair. She had a long dress, gloves and high heeled boots in a deep crimson colour on her. She was beautiful, but a bit pushover. She had an only faint beam on her face unlike freely grinning Envy and Gluttony. Her calm behavior was almost hides she have a curious flash in her eyes.

When Gluttony catched a sight of her, his grin became even wider, and he run to her. "Lust, did you come too? Look what I'd found." She unruffled him by padding on his head. "Be quiet Gluttony. She need some peace in here. Also, you have to say 'who', not 'what'." She turned to me and gently smiled. While three of them sitting next to me, only thing a can think was, "Lust? What's about this people and their names? Or nicknames?"

I made myself adrift from the thoughs, consequently have a better sight of the last one. An old woman. She seems very old, must hardly walks on her own. Actually she was moving quite well. She was wearing an old fashioned green dress that's exactly different from the other's wearings with lace frills and a belt. Her hair was tied up neatly behind her head. So, this woman must be Envy's mother, and it can be say the same with Lust and Gluttony, therefore they have same the respectful expression on their faces. Woman slowly walked towards me and sat next to bed.

I opened my mouth to speak, but again someone moved faster. "You must be weary, my daughter. You'd come a hard way to there. How are you feeling?" Her voice was pleasant, but there was a serious tone in her tone. She's like she's expecting from me to talk clear and definite. Her three children looks a little nervous near her but it was fine. It was normal to speak some clear-cut with a stranger in your house, wasn't it?

"Look, miss, thank you for your politeness, since you take me in your house. I can't remember my past, but I'm sure…"

"My dear, " the woman cut me off gently "I know you have a lot to say, but before them, I _have to_ say some things." A wave of rage run through my head. What was this woman thinks she was_? Your house owner and probably your savior,_ said my sensible side. Weird. I did't know a have a sensible side. Or a quick-tempered side. I just shrugged and listened her.

"My name is Dante." The old woman says, "I'm an alchemist and the owner of this mansion." She look my eyes directly. "Do you know what alchemy is, don't you?"

A bunch of memories bursted in my head. About alchemy, transmutations and a lot more things. I could designate them however, I could describe what alchemy was. It was important for me. So how I forgot it?

" A science that comprehense, deconstruct and reconstruct matter, in order to understand its nature." I looked to them. Suprisingly, Envy was smirking (note the sarcasm), Lust however, looks interested and Gluttony… probably doesn't understand a word. Dante smiled a little.

"Correct. And are you familiar with the term of Homunculus?" My temperamental side started shouting again but I don't mind it. " A created human." I was talking carefully, like this was a life or death situation. "By an alchemist. A shade of a deceased person's self. A soulless puppet."

Dante nod again." And you are, my dear, a Homunculus."

I probably lost myself for a minute, because the next thing I remembered was Envy, who was holding my arms in my back, which understands he was making a great effort do this, while Gluttony and Lust was placed in front of Dante protectively. I was breathing heavily. Dante was the only person in the room, who was calm even if this. "I'm sorry." I murmured while Envy loosening his grasp. "I didn't mean to…" "Attack me." Dante, completed my sentence. "It's okay, your response was reasonable. But you should listen to me. That was alright for you?"

I nodded. Then she started.

So,…

Now I knew. How I had get in there and why I was there exactly. Dante told me that, Envy had seen a bright flash while he's taking a walk, two weeks ago. In a small town near West Central. He had recognized the energy which releases in human transmutations. Since the weather was so bad, he had managed hardly to reach the place which he saw the light caming from. He'd found me in an abandoned house and nobody was in there.

She continued: " He'd found you, bring you here and we're looking after you since than." When she finished, the room become quiet. I looked Envy secretly, who was no longer smirking. I owe my life to him.

Life. How pelicular. I had died. Than some alchemist that tried to play God, decided to bring me back. In the form of a Homunculus.

"_Did someone had said a soulless puppet? "_ said my sensetive side. Dante had an understanding expression on her face. The others were just looking in sympathy. I did the most rational thing to do.

I smiled and start to laugh. Now I succeed to shock them. Even Dante had a ashtonishement on her face(I hoped I'm not getting crazy. All of the clues was on this way).. I stopped laughing suddenly as I started. Than I grinned.

"Well that's great. I've died and now I have a second chance. I might be a Homunculus, but can't chance a thing. I'm alive in anyway and I don't think to spend it with misery."

Now four of them smiled. Dante speak: "You know, I've adopted a few more poor Homunculi who has abandoned by some thoughless, irresponsible alchemist. I'm helping them to take revenge from human race which their deserve." Sounds nice to me. When can I start?

Dante went on: "As you and your brothers and sisters, in sembolic meaning of course, are the enemies of humanity, I'll name you after seven cardinal sins of them: Pride, lust, greed, envy, sloth, gluttony and wrath." Well, this explains a lot. I have a quick look to Lust, Envy and Gluttony. So, they are Homunculus too. Splendid. Lust speak after a long silence.

"Do you know our names. There are also a Pride and Sloth."

Envy interfered suddenly: "We also had a Greed formerly, but…" His voice became lower with the death stare which Lust looked to him. Gluttony spook when his head in miles away. "We also had a Lust." Dante turned to me after listening them. "So you're Wrath my child."

"No!" I came out rapidly. This doesn't sounds proper.I thought. My person that I hate. A human."I don't want to name after a sin… of a human being. If I'll be their nemesis, why my name must come from their weaknesses.

Dante looked to me carefully. "So what do you suggest, my dear?"

My answer should was something like _I'll think about it later _but words came from my mouth without control.

"I must be malice. And spite and hatred. Malevonance,torment and ruthlessness."

I stopped to breathe and looked their puzzled faces of Envy,Gluttony,Dante and Lust. I smirked and say: "Or all of them."

"My name is Cruelty."

**Author Notes:**

**Blue****:** So, this is it. I liked the idea of writing a fanfic about a Homunculus' life. How do you think?

**Cruelty:** It's going to be hard. A lot of things about Homunculi, don't have a place in the plot.

**Blue:** This is why it is going to be fun. And I hope you've liked your name. I wasn't very sure about it when I'm writing it.

**Cruelty****: **I love it. Sounds awesome. _Cruelty_. It's fits me.

Blue: Magnifique. So the readers might like this. By the way, this was a talking-based chapter. The same can be say with the second chapter but than, there will be more action.

**Cruelty:** If you have a question or suggestion, please tell Blue via your reviews. He's gonna try to upload as often as he can.

**Blue:** Adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Being Inhuman**

**Chapter 2**

_Joining the Ranks_

"_An Ouroboros significates ever lasting events, infinity or immortality. And who or what closely bound with them."_

Lust asked curiously. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," I answered dryly. "Just something with my tattoo."

I was looking myself in the mirror after Dante said I should dress proparly. And there was an Ouroboros tattoo in front of my right shoulder. I'd seen this before, on Lust's chest, on Gluttony's tongue, on Envy's leg. But not just them. I knew what an Ouroboros is and what it signified. It must just a random thing that all Homunculi had for me, but it wasn't.

"We all have it, you know." Lust said with apathy. She knew I already knew it. Just trying to relax me.

She walked beside me. "So, I hope you're alright with your appearence, because you'll look like this for a long time." I took a look again to my reflection.

I was short. Probably a little more taller than Gluttony. And slim. My pale skin causes a great contrast against my jet black hair which is spiky and reaching my mid-back. One of my bangs is covering my left shoulder but the majority of them are going everywhere exept downwards.I had big, violet coloured eyes. That was normal. I thought. Only things that made me strange, was the red lines that on my forearms and legs.

Lust was struggling with wardrobe in this while. "No, no, no, yes but too long. Hhmm… Yes, I think it must be your size." I take a glance to the dress she choose. It was a long dress that have frills on it. I raised my brow. "Are you serious?"

Lust shrugged. "I though you'll like it."

"I don't like skirts, it's against my nature. How about the clothes Envy wears? They're very cool." Lust sighed than handed me some strech trousers and a blouse, which completely black of course. I grinned. "That's better. " I put on them behind a curtain than looked myself in the mirror, once more. They were sit on well.

Lust smiled. "They sit on well… what are you doing?" When she was talking, I folded of my trouser's right leg to my ankle, ripped other's knee than tied this part on my ankle, and finally slid my blouse's strap over my shoulder, just behind my tattoo. After this, I turned to the perplexed woman and explained. "I hate symmetry."

"I see." Lust said, than added. "You know, there are some extraordinary things about you." I cut looking my awesome design and turned to her again. "Like what?"

"You chose your own name. You chose your own clothing. It's peculiar."

"I can't just allow everybody decides on me. Is this a bad thing?"

Lust smirked faintly. "No, Envy is just like you, too. Only our master doesn't thinks that's a good thing."

I turned to mirror again, observing my shoulder. "You know, I owe to her. For saving my life. For adopting me. But this isn't means I must wear in what she wants."

"Cruelty." Lust's voice was sharp. I never heard she talked like this. "I know you owe to her, we all do, but there is more than clothes and names." I looked her blankly. She continued. " She knows you owe to her and she will use it. I don't say she uses it but Dante has plans. And she'll use you in her plans. Just remember that." Then she walks off.

I thought. Dante adopt me because I was just a defenceless, little Homunculus right? So she has plans and she helped me to I help her. This was logical. I can accept it.

But she also had said a thing about taking revenge from humans. _Humans_. I had didn't take this seriously because I was feeling anything different. Then I remembered there is no differency already. I've been always a Homunculus. From I born. About a month before.

When Envy came out and said Dante wants to see me in the backyard, it was merely half an hour passed. Envy was looking amused, so I thought something funny about me. "What is the humorous thing about me?" I asked in a dreadful voice. Envy seemed didn't care it. "Oh, nothing. Just I was thinking your outfit would like Sloth and Lust."

"Okay. So Sloth is female too, or he has a bizarre fashion sense." Envy just rolled his eyes. I wanted to teasing with him a little. And learn something about him in while. I started to walk behind him.

"So," I begint innocently, "you was in a apprehension when I lying in the bed."

Envy was looking like he was thinking about his act. "You see, there isn't many Homunculus. Only a few alchemist tries human transmutation. Less of them success and we can found a little piece of their… results." Finally he describe himself. "Therefore we all very precious." One awkward silence later he spoke again. "Look, we're here."

Envy opened the big door of the mansion. We didn't said a thing while we were walking to the backyard. There was a big open field surrounded by trees and flowerpots. And beyond them, there was a wood, which almost reaches to the horizon in somewheres. There were sunshine and songs of birds. I sighed. Everything can't be perfect.

Dante was sitting in a chair, drinking tea, under the shade of an umbrella. There were other chairs too, encircles a small table. Lust and Gluttony was here of course. Lust was reading a book while she elegantly sitting beside Dante. And the little cute fat was sitting on ground, looking to the table like he wanted to eat it, which he probably did.

I smiled and waved. "Hi everyone." Gluttony smiled widely and Dante just nodded to show she noticed me. Lust closed her book and slightly smirked like we never had a conservation intricater than clothes. Interesting, I think.

Envy smirked and said to them: "Hey, what are you doing, drinking tea and talking about flowers? Cruelty gonna think we are nice people." Dante's face had a disliked expression. "Do you still want to use _that_ name?" I shrugged. "It sounds more satisfying than Wrath." Envy raised his eyebrow. "Oh, and more threatining, of course."

Dante sighed, than talked, this time trying to hide the irritation in her voice. "Look, _Cruelty,_ as long as, you, me and others will work as a team; I want from you to test your skills. And you can see what your body able to."

"My body? What kind of skill?" Even I did't know my abilities if there was any? How was she so sure?

"All Homunculi born with a power."Dante answered like she had read my mind. "We just don't know yours."

"Oh, are you sure? Like what?"

"Like this." A voice came behind me… my voice?! When I look to the place which Envy must be, I saw a mirror image of me was standing there. I could only recognized by his smirk. "Envy?"

"Me" flashed through from "her" bottom to the top, consequently taking the shape of Envy. The only thing that wasn't change was the look on his face. "Nice trick, isn't." I rolled my eyes. "And Lust probably had…" Two black blur flashed beside me. When I turned my back I found Lust's two nails extend and became two long spears that left my neck between them. She explained calmly while she quickly withdrew them. "Ultimate Spear." Finished my sentence as result.

Envy made a bored sound. "She's just make her nails grow fast." Lust answered him coldly but there was a light of amusement in her eyes. "And they can pierce through steel. Yes, I think yours is better." I asked just for I bored of this topic. "And Gluttony?" I looked to the little guy. My question couldn't draw his attention from the table, so Envy answered for him: "Nothing important. He just eats everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything." Well, this explains a lot.

I knelt beside Gluttony, patted his head and he smiled me. Everybody had a bad side. And also he's just a cute one with eating diorders. "Including humans." Envy added. I couldn't take the point. If he waiting for me to the I think it's a big deal to not being vegan. "So?" I asked.

Envy grinned. "Nothing."

Dante breaks in. "This means are you going to use your power?"

"If this means if I demonstrate it to you, yes." But I didn't know a thing about it. Then I understanded. Or I remembered. But it wasn't a memory. I hadn't any memory clear. Just echoes. But it was a thing like walking or speaking. A part of me. I looked to my right hand. Then it started to glow, elbow to fingertips. It became almost white as it covered by heat and electric currents.

I swung my arm to the nearest tree. When it contacted with the wood, it created a cutting sound, some sparkles than tree fell in two pieces as I expected. "Well," I grinned as I turn them. "I hope you don't have close memories with this tree." Envy could merely said "show off" and Gluttony's eyes widened. Well at least I could impress somebody.

But this somebody definetely wasn't Dante. "Hhm, so you can turn your arm into a blade of energy by using your body generated power."

"It sounds boring when you take it like that." I stopped using my blade. And then I noticed it my arm hurting. Since I turn it a blade. I looked to my arm and I could see the burnmarks hardly because it healed almost fast as I cut power.

"What the…"

"Before you ask," Lust said, as she noticed my look to my arm " this isn't a part of your power. All of us like this."

Envy spoke in a serious mode, which was very rare to him. "We can't die with injurement." Gluttony added "Or illness" Lust adjoined too. "Or by anything."

I looked to Dante. "What they're talking about?"

"They're meaning you are completely immortal since you're Homunculus." Her sound was almost jealous.

Well, I think I can live with it. And certainly I will.

Dante carried on. " Since we identified your ability, we can decide your role in our plans." Well, and probably I must live with it too.

"What plan?" I asked sceptically.

Dante changed her sitting position. Most likely it's going to be a protracted explanation.

"Do you know, my dear," she started with a sweet tone, almost in a cheating tone but I didn't mind. "You, Homunculi, don't possess a soul. In order to fill this gap, you need certain amount of Philoshopher's Stone." The last two words had an impact on me but I didn't mind it, too. "Philosopher's Stone, also known as the Red Stone, has the power of keep you alive. And all of you have it inside of you, already." My sight rotated to my torso, the place I have my stone, just like the others. So this things is keeping me alive. This was not an encouraging idea.

"The stone is essential for you. But it is made of living humans' souls and even I, can not produce all of the stone that you need. But…" A flash of cunning come into view in old woman's eyes. "People can be manipulated. We can made them create the stone, than use it for our own. This is our mission. Finding alchemists who are talented to create Philosopher's Stone, persuading them and take the hold of stones." Envy and Gluttony were interested however Lust was seeming fascinating about this thought. Me too.

"This is brilliant!" I bursted suddenly (maybe too suddenly, Gluttony's almost choking by table). "First, you're using alchemists, than trowing away when your work finish." I clenched my teeth. "Just like they did to us." Envy grinned. "This is why we're calling this revenge. This is a way to make them suffer. I was thinking you'll love this plan, _Cruelty_."

I grinned like an answer. "I chose this name for a reason, remember? If you give permission to me," I turned to Dante. "To perish all alchemists we'll use, when our job is done with them."

Dante nodded. My grin became even wider. "Then I accept to be a part of your plan."

Lust was the one, who's first talking. "I'm happy as you joined in our mission." We were talking in the Lust's room. After the conservation in the garden, she' d wanted to talk with me. _Again_.

"As I say, it will be exuberance to trick humans." I said cheerfully. Lust, in the other hand, wasn't delighted as me. "You should be careful. Dante wouldn't just send you in a mission. A few days later, Gluttony and I will go to the Liore, which Envy heard rumors of a man who would do anything for the stone." I jumped out from my chair. "What?! But I'm ready!"

"You're not."

"Yes, I am. If you want, I can prove it." Energy formed around my right hand so, it became a knife of force. Lust didn't react.

"It will be boring. We'll just find a egoist alchemist and give him the stone, so he'll alure the other alchemists who wants the stone. It will just talking. I can do it on my own."

I sitted back with doing bored noises. "But why Gluttony is coming?"

She answered calmy. "He's very loyal to me. If I'll go without him, he'll upset." I couldn't help my laugh. Gluttony was such a big baby, but he was lovely.

Lust was still trying to help. "We'll back as soon as possible. You can study, and then join us when we're back."

I managed to smile. "Thanks Lust."

I met with Envy in the stairs, when I'm heading to my room. Suprisingly, he was smirking.

"How's going kid?"

"Fine." I tried to ignore him. I was in a bad mood and if he didn't stop acting like this, I could slice him, and it would be revolting even he can't be harm in this way.

He cut my way. "Hey, I just want to talk with you. Can't you just be clement?"

"Don't call me like that!" I shout while I charged to Envy with my now-transformed hand into a sword. "My name is Cruelty!"

A second later Envy was holding my arm in my back. I was so suprised that I forgot my anger or I should apologise for it. Envy grinned.

"Nice try. If you want to harm me, you must be better. And you have time too. I'm free for a while, so we can practise until you'll be ready for going out." I struggled but Envy's grip was like metal. Envy laugh. "But maybe you'll just wait."

I didn't mind his teasing. He was wanting to test my power in his way. My own laugh suprised him a little. "So, if I can break away from your grasp, would I be proved?"

Envy hesitaded. "Yes, but…" I broke my arm with a hard yank. Envy's eyes opened wide. "Did you just boke your own ar…"

I twisted and stroke with my other fist to Envy. He quickly blocked it, than dogded my other blows.

I stopped only when my arm is completely restored. Envy didn't get a single strike. I was breathing hardly on the ground. I pulled out a lock of hair in front of my eye. "Did you forget?" I asked. "I'm Cruelty. I'm spiteful, even to myself."

Than I smiled and got myself to feet with Envy's hand. He smirked. "Kid, we'll get along well.

**Author Notes:**

**Cruelty:** I learned a lot of thing about Homunculi in this chapter. And about me, of course.

**Blue: **Like you're a masochist.

**Cruelty:** I'm not! I only don't care about pain. I was talking about my power.

**Blue:** Oh, yes, it's remarquable, isn't it. Simply, as Dante told, you just use your energy in your body to create a weapon. You can turn your right hand into a blade, a hammer, a mace etc by using this ability of yours.

**Cruelty:** I'm sorry for the first human who I meet.

**Blue:** I'm the first human you ever met.

**Cruelty:** …

**Blue:** Review.


End file.
